random things with you
by miniReeto
Summary: Hari ini jantungku berdetak lebih kencang karenamu, kau tau? [last chapter: SaeyoungxMC] [AU] [drabbles] Enjoy reading! xD
1. Yoosung's

**Mystic Messenger (c) Cheritz**

 _Kim Yoosung x MC_

 _Romance/Drama_

 _Please don't read if you don't like it! :D_

* * *

 _Tok tok tok_.

Aku terkesiap dari tidur. Cahaya matahari pagi ternyata sudah tampak, menembus ruang apartemen kecilku lewat celah tirai jendela yang masih tertutup. Celingukan ke kiri dan ke kanan, aku mendapati diriku tertidur dengan posisi melipat tangan di atas meja belajar. Layar laptopku masih menyala, menampilkan sederet jurnal yang belum rampung kutelaah sejak dua hari yang lalu.

 _Tok tok tok._

Aku kembali terkesiap menengok ke arah pintu. Suara ketukan itu mengalun konstan seolah tanpa menyerah.

" _Noona_ , ayo bangun!" Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan seseorang dari luar sana. " _Noona_ , pokoknya bangun sekarang juga! Aku tidak mau kena semprot dosen lagi seperti kemarin gara-gara menunggumu!" lanjutnya seolah belum puas meneriakiku.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam–nyawaku belum terkumpul seluruhnya–aku akhirnya tersadar. Bibirku otomatis memberengut setiap mendengar suara pemuda yang familiar itu–Kim Yoosung–berusaha keras membangunkanku. Melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, aku bergegas bangkit dan mengambil handuk yang tersampir sembarangan di tepi ranjang, kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi. _Masih jam segini, belum telat kok_.

" _Noona_! Bangun!" Teriakan itu kembali terdengar seirama dengan suara pintu yang semakin kuat diketuk.

"Yaaaaaa, aku sudah bangun!" balasku akhirnya, berteriak pula. "Aku akan siap dalam dua puluh menit!"

"Dua puluh menit?! Aku bakalan telat dapat bis, _noona_!" Teriakan itu rewel lagi.

" _Hanhai haha, hahi ini helasmu ham hembihan han?_ (Santai saja, hari ini kelasmu jam sembilan, 'kan?)" jawabku sekenanya, terdengar tidak jelas karena berbicara sambil menyikat gigi.

"Jam delapan!" Ajaibnya ia mengerti dan segera mengoreksi sebelum tercipta jeda dari tanggapanku. " _Noona,_ kasihanilah aku sedikit saja..." Kali ini suaranya terdengar agak bergetar. Kentara sekali akan rasa takut menghadapi dosen yang tadi dia bawa-bawa dalam ocehannya.

..Aduh. Aku seketika tertohok perasaan bersalah pada anak itu. Kemarin sore, adik tingkatku di kampus itu main ke ruanganku untuk sesenggukan bercerita bahwa ia telat masuk kelas–itu jelas menyindirku secara halus gara-gara ia menungguku yang sulit bangun pagi. Aku akan berhutang banyak padanya jika sampai hari ini dia telat lagi. Ah, akan lebih mudah urusannya jika saja ia langsung meninggalkanku. Toh, aku tidak pernah memaksanya menungguku.

"..Yoosung, kalau begitu kau tidak usah menungguku sekarang. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok. Jadwal kelasku masih jam sembilan, lagipula aku harus mampir sebentar ke tempat Jaehee- _eonni_ untuk mengambil fotokopi dokumen magang."

Beberapa lama kutunggu, tak ada jawaban lagi dari pemuda _blonde_ itu–aku sampai menghentikan kegiatan menyikat gigiku dan menajamkan pendengaran untuk memastikan keberadaannya di depan pintu apartemenku. Suasana sekitar mendadak hening hingga akhirnya aku berpikir mungkin dia sudah mengerti dan berangkat ke kampus duluan meninggalkanku. Aku kemudian kembali melanjutkan menyikat gigi.

"T-tapi, tapi... aku tidak mau duluan. Aku ingin berangkat denganmu, _noona_."

...

...

.. _Lho_ , ternyata dia masih ada di depan.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Kurasa Yoosung akan ngotot menungguku lagi meskipun nilai absensinya di kelas sudah di ujung tanduk. Sifat tetangga sekaligus adik tingkatku di kampus ini memang manis sekali, namun sekaligus membuatku takut juga. Takut karena sejak aku pindah ke apartemen di sebelah tempatnya tinggal, ia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik hingga pada tingkat terlalu protektif. Jujur, itu terkadang agak menggangguku. _Seakan menemukan kembali sesuatu yang pernah pergi dan tidak akan membiarkannya lepas lagi._

Kembali kuhela napas. "Yoosung, kau akan telat kalau ngotot menungguku. Aku akan baik-baik saja sendirian."

"..Kalau harus memilih antara dimarahi dosen atau membiarkanmu berangkat sendiri, aku tentu saja akan memilih dimarahi dosen!" Ia tiba-tiba menjawab dengan nada tegas–tidak seperti biasanya.

Aku sukses dibuat kaget oleh jawaban itu. Tidak menyangka pemuda 'imut' itu bisa terdengar begitu 'gagah'. Dia salah makan apa...?

"Karena itu, _noona_..." Sebelum aku sempat tersadar dari rasa kagetku, ia melanjutkan perkataannya dari balik pintu, "mengertilah, aku hanya ingin menjadi laki-laki kuat yang bisa menjaga orang yang kusayangi."

.. _Heol._ Aku sejenak tertegun untuk mencerna kata-katanya itu. Mungkin satu menit sudah lewat. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa selama itu wajahku bersemu merah dan tidak bisa berhenti mengulum senyum lewat pantulan diriku di cermin. Aku tanpa sadar menyentuh dadaku. _Oh tidak, jantungku rasanya mau berhenti berdetak saja._

" _Noona_? _Noona_?! Kau masih disana, 'kan? Tidak ada yang terjadi di dalam? Kautidak tidur lagi 'kan?! _Noona_!"

Teriakan melengking nan menggemaskan dari pemuda itu sekejap membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku cepat-cepat mempersiapkan segala yang kubutuhkan. Dengan senyum yang belum luntur dari bibirku, tentu saja. Hmmph.

"Ya, ya, aku segera siap! Tunggu aku ya!"

...

..Eh, tunggu.

 _Hei, kenapa seorang Kim Yoosung yang sangat mengganggu itu bisa membuatku merasa sesenang ini?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Author lagi mabok, udah lama ga nulis fanfic gegara writer block /nyampesekarangsih/ hahaha! Betewe, first fic in this fandom, hope u like it ya! Kritik dan saran kuterima dengan senang hati :D


	2. Saeran's

**Mystic Messenger (c) Cheritz**

 _Choi Saeran x MC_

 _Romance/Drama_

 _Please don't read if you don't like it! :D_

* * *

Rangkaian verbal sarat ilmu meluncur luwes dari mulut profesor yang kini sedang berbicara di depan kelas. Aku membeokan tiap kalimatnya dengan suara terlampau pelan–sedikit banyak berharap dapat mengusir rasa kantuk yang terasa menjadi-jadi.

Kualihkan pandanganku sejenak pada buku catatan yang sedari tadi kucoret secara konstan, lantas tidak sadar mengernyitkan dahi. _Ah, aku tidak bisa membaca tulisanku sendiri._

Aku menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu satu jam ini, tiba-tiba teringat kemarin malam–dan sepertinya akan berlanjut untuk malam-malam setelahnya–tidak cukup tidur. Kelas ini sungguh-sungguh pengantar tidur paling ampuh.

 _Tring!_

Ponselku tiba-tiba saja berbunyi nyaring–profesor mengalihkan atensinya padaku dengan tatapan bengis, aku cepat-cepat memberikan gestur permintaan maaf dan membisukan ponsel.

Kulirik sekilas layar ponselku yang masih menyala. _Pesan diterima dari Choi Saeran_.

 _Choi Saeran...?_

Bulu kudukku kontan meroma. Sepasang manik serupa permen _mint_ sedang menatapku tajam ketika bola mataku berputar ke arah kanan. Pemuda itu duduk di bangku yang sama denganku, hanya terpisah beberapa meter jauhnya. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan ketika seorang Choi Saeran sedang menatapku seperti ini.

Surai putih bergradasi bak gulali kapas melambai seiring dengan anggukan kepala pemuda itu ke arahku. Aku langsung mengerti maksudnya: _cepat baca pesanku sebelum ketahuan profesor_.

Dengan tanpa suara, hati-hati kubuka pesan yang pemuda itu kirimkan padaku. _Kau sudah menyelesaikan jurnalmu?_ –begitu isi pesannya.

Aku tersenyum (pahit). Jemariku bergerak lincah di atas layar sentuh ponselku–entah kenapa tiba-tiba begitu antusias membalasnya. _Belum, tentu saja, jurnal itu membunuhku perlahan_.

Asal kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk tidur lebih dari dua jam tersebab _deadline_ pengerjaan jurnal yang dosen kami berikan beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan Choi Saeran, pemuda jenius yang loncat ke semester lima di tahun pertamanya kuliah, kuyakin pasti akan terbentur kesulitan yang sama ...atau tidak–aku tidak berani berkonklusi untuk saat ini.

Segera setelah kusentuh panel ' _send'_ , dari sudut mataku kulihat Choi Saeran menunduk–layar ponsel silvernya menyala samar. Ia bergeming menatap ponselnya cukup lama hingga kulihat ia mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

 _Tring!_

Ponselku kali ini bergetar tanpa suara. Aku segera mengecek pesan yang masuk. _'Sudah seberapa banyak yang kaukerjakan?'_ –seperti sebelumnya, pesan yang tanpa emosi darinya.

Aku tersenyum (pahit) lagi. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa ia menanyakan hal ini padaku. Aku bahkan jarang melihatnya berbicara dengan orang lain terkecuali tiap gilirannya presentasi di depan kelas, lantas kali ini ia mengirimiku pesan? Dia berusaha berbasa-basi denganku? Malaikat mana yang sedang merasukinya...?

Aku kembali mengetik balasan. _Bahkan belum sampai setengahnya, hehe._

Kemudian, _send_.

Sedetik kemudian, Choi Saeran menatap ponselnya lagi dalam diam. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik. Dia tertawa...? Dia tertawa karena membaca pesanku ataukah...?

Beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada lagi balasan darinya. Aku gelisah bergantian memandangi _slide_ materi profesor di depan kelas dengan ponselku. Jemariku entah sejak kapan mulai mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Aku memicingkan mata tatkala menyadari Choi Saeran tengah khusyuk mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop yang entah sejak kapan ia keluarkan dari tasnya.

...

..Choi Saeran. Dia benar-benar sukses membuat otakku memikirkan hal-hal rumit tentang dirinya.

 _Tring!_

Ponselku bergetar lagi–profesor sekilas mendelik padaku bersamaan dengan pesan masuk dari Choi Saeran, lantas kembali berfokus pada materi kuliah di _slide_ presentasi. Benih-benih curiga sudah mulai tertanam padaku, kurasa. Kali ini aku harus lebih berhati-hati membuka ponsel.

' _Sisa tugas jurnalmu sudah kukerjakan, sudah kukirim ke email-mu. Aku bersumpah tidak menjerumuskanmu. Terserah mau kaupakai atau tidak.'_

..Adalah isi pesan paling _absurd_ yang sukses menciptakan kerutan sempurna di dahiku. Kedua tanganku mulai bergetar seiring dengan keringat dingin yang jatuh setetes. Aku melirik Choi Saeran–ia sedang menatap mataku balik seraya tersenyum tipis. Tidak ada kebohongan di dalam sepasang manik sayu yang berkilat ganjil–aku sangat yakin dengan instingku.

 _Tring! Tring! Tring!_

Kontan aku terkejut, gelagapan menangkap ponsel yang hampir jatuh dari genggaman. Ponselku menjerit-jerit, mengalihkan atensi seluruh pasang mata di dalam kelas padaku–hei, apa-apaan, aku yakin seharusnya ponselku sudah kuatur dalam mode bisu!

Aku melirik panik pada ponselku–ada panggilan masuk dari Choi Saeran. Tanpa sadar aku langsung menoleh geram pada pemuda aneh tersebut–sungguh, dia benar-benar mempermalukanku saat ini juga. Namun, apa yang kutemukan sungguh di luar dugaan. Sukses terbelalak–ketika menemukan seorang Choi Saeran (dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sulit ditebak) tengah mengacungkan selembar kertas tipis, memamerkan sebaris kalimat berukuran besar yang ia tulis padaku:

 _'Kuharap aku bisa membantumu beristirahat :)'_ –lengkap dengan emoji tersenyum di belakang kalimat.

...

Aku membatu, wajahku memanas karena perasaan kaget bercampur bingung yang begitu tiba-tiba menyesap di dalam dada–menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

...

 _..Oh, sungguh, Choi Saeran, kau ini sedang berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta padamu atau apa?_

–Dan pada menit selanjutnya, profesor mengusirku dengan Choi Saeran dari kelas.

 **.**

 _ **Fin!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Saeran mabaeee :**** Hahaha maafin kalo abal, saya sedang berusaha kembali aktif menulis, tolong dikritik dan disaran ya kakak :D


	3. V's

**Mystic Messenger (c) Cheritz**

 _Kim Jihyun x MC_

 _Romance/Drama_

 _Please don't read if you don't like it! :D_

* * *

"V- _oppa_!"

Aku hendak melangkah keluar kampus ketika mulutku berteriak dengan sendirinya kala menemukan pemuda itu di sudut taman fakultas yang dirimbuni bebungaan–sosok jangkung berkacamata hitam yang sedang berkutat dengan kameranya membalas lambaian tanganku dengan senyuman teduh.

Langkahku kecil-kecil mendekatinya. Pemuda itu pun melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian berhenti tepat setelah tangan besarnya menepuk pelan pucuk kepalaku– _aku selalu suka dengan perlakuannya padaku yang seperti ini._

"Apa yang kaulakukan di kampus jam segini?" tanyaku sembari memasang ekspresi seimut mungkin, menatap dalam menembus kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. "Kangen masa-masa kuliah?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab, hanya memperlihatkan galeri kameranya padaku tanpa melepaskan senyumannya–bibirku membulat tanda mengerti, kedua mataku melebar memandangi hasil-hasil jepretan di dalam kamera itu.

V–atau Kim Jihyun, sosok _oppa_ yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer ini pertama kali kukenal dari Yoosung. Aku selalu menyukai aura khas dirinya yang menyenangkan–aku tidak mengerti mengapa Yoosung bisa begitu membencinya, namun sungguh aku tidak berhak ikut campur untuk saat ini.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya lembut. "Atau menunggu Yoosung untuk pulang bersama?"

Aku menggeleng, memamerkan setumpuk kertas yang sedari tadi kupeluk dengan sebelah tanganku yang tidak sedang sibuk memindah-mindahkan foto di kamera. "Aku mau ke C&R untuk menyerahkan ini."

"Jumin?" Sesaat V memasang wajah bingung, namun senyumnya segera terkembang kembali. "Oh benar juga, bulan depan kau mulai magang disana."

Aku mengangguk–aku memang berencana untuk magang di C&R demi langkah pertama yang baik menyongsong masa depan. Namun, masalahnya bukan itu sekarang. "Ngomong-ngomong, V, apa kau tidak punya fotomu sendiri? Di kameramu banyak sekali foto orang lain, tapi fotomu tidak ada sama sekali."

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa–aku menaikkan alis bingung. "Kalau aku yang jadi model di foto, lalu siapa yang akan mengambil fotoku?"

"Aku bisa mengambil fotomu sekarang!" ujarku antusias seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata. V adalah model yang sangat potensial di samping kemampuannya sebagai fotografer, aku sangat yakin!

Sesaat ia terkejut, samar-samar pipinya terlihat merona lucu–membuatku mencubiti lengannya dengan gemas yang diresponsnya dengan keluhan pura-pura. "Mau ya, _oppa_?" bujukku lagi.

Ia terkikik seraya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan–aku meneguk ludah gugup. _Ya ampun, ia terlihat begitu berkharisma bahkan dengan kacamata hitam yang menghalangi wajahnya._

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, apa boleh buat," ujarnya jenaka seraya memberikan kameranya padaku, kemudian berjalan menuju _spot_ yang kutunjuk sebelumnya. "Apa disini sudah pas, nona fotografer?"

Aku mengangguk semangat, mengarahkan lensa kamera pada sosok pemuda tinggi nan mempesona itu. Mengatur sudut serta fokus kamera dengan teliti terhadap objek tampan di hadapanku ini, sedetik kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu yang _tidak seharusnya_.

"Hei, V, kenapa kau selalu memakai kacamata hitam?"

Kulihat pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Karena _fashion_?" celetuknya.

Aku refleks menggembungkan pipi, menurunkan kembali kamera dalam genggamanku. "Tapi kacamata itu menghalangi wajahmu, V. Fotonya tidak akan bagus. Sayang 'kan, padahal kau ini tampan," candaku padanya– _eh, ralat, dia ini memang tampan, kau tahu!_

"Haha, kau terlalu memujiku," ia tertawa di sela-sela perkataannya, tampak mulai tersipu. "Tidak apa-apa, foto saja aku seperti ini."

"Oh, ayolah, _oppa_... Aku juga ingin melihat matamu yang indah barang sekali saja..." Aku sedikit merajuk padanya. Sebelah tanganku berkacak pinggang seraya memasang tampang _ngambek_ yang dibuat-buat.

Duh, V–Kim Jihyun ini benar-benar pemuda yang tampan lagi rendah hati. Aku mendadak penasaran apakah dia sudah punya pacar atau tidak. Namun, dengan segala macam kelebihan duniawi yang Tuhan anugerahkan padanya itu, sudah pasti mustahil jika ia belum punya seseorang di hatinya, bukan?

... Ya, aku hanya terlalu berharap.

Sang fotografer muda tampak terdiam sejenak–seberkas rasa cemas entah kenapa tiba-tiba menelusup pikiranku–lantas sejurus kemudian menarik kacamata hitamnya dengan gerakan lembut. Di balik kacamata hitam itu, sepasang matanya tengah tersenyum padaku.

Aku membalas senyum itu, lantas logikaku seketika menyadari sesuatu, membuat senyum puasku karena berhasil membuatnya melepas kacamatanya perlahan luntur. _Tunggu sebentar, matanya–penglihatan V..._

"Mataku aneh, ya?" Pemuda itu tertawa pelan seraya memasang kembali kacamata hitamnya ke tempat semula.

 _Seperti itukah matanya... alasannya selalu menyembunyikan matanya di balik kacamata hitam...? Oh, ya Tuhan. Yang benar saja, Kim Jihyun!_

Aku menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, tidak aneh sama sekali kok!" Cepat-cepat kukoreksi perkataannya.

Kulihat pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Aku menghela napas panjang, kemudian kembali menyunggingkan senyum–senyum termanis yang dapat kutunjukkan dengan setulus hatiku. "Sudah kuduga, matamu memang sangat indah, V. Bagiku seperti senyuman matahari!" ucapku dalam satu tarikan napas. "Matamu itu dipenuhi cinta tanpa cela, kasih sayang tak terhingga. Matamu itu sarat pengorbanan setulus hati kepada orang terkasih. Matamu itu bak kehangatan di langit musim semi. Sudah kuduga, matamu itu–mata seorang Kim Jihyun, memanglah sangat indah. Bagiku seperti senyuman matahari!"

–Dan tanpa kusadari, aku mengatakan semua yang ada di dalam pikiranku begitu saja. _Rasa kagumku padanya tidak akan hilang hanya karena kekurangannya yang tidak seberapa itu._

Hembusan angin semilir menggugurkan rimbun dedaunan pohon. Menerpa lembut wajah dan raga kami berdua yang kini saling membisu. Pemuda bersurai _cyan_ itu masih berdiam diri dengan tangan yang sekelebat bergerak-gerak kaku–kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Entah apa yang kini sedang ia pikirkan ketika ia sama sekali mematung–tak ayal membuatku salah tingkah alih-alih telah mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak berkenan baginya. _Apa aku sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya...?_

Sejurus kemudian, ia menundukkan kepalanya–sebuah kurva kecil kini tersemat di kedua belah daun bibirnya. "Terima kasih banyak..." ucapnya teramat pelan–hampir tak tertangkap indera pendengaranku.

Ia tampak melepas lagi kacamata hitamnya. Menampakkan sepasang pupil yang nyaris kehilangan cahaya miliknya sembari menatapku teduh– _mata yang indah itu sedang menatapku penuh rasa rindu bermakna lain._

Pipiku sekejap dipenuhi semburat merah muda. Tanganku refleks merogoh ponsel di saku jaket, dan tiba-tiba saja potret seorang Kim Jihyun yang tengah tersenyum indah dilatari langit kemerahan sore hari tersimpan begitu saja di memori ponselku.

Di depan sana, Kim Jihyun tengah mendongakkan kepalanya. Memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan sepasang kelereng pudar itu di balik kelopak matanya seraya menikmati hembusan angin yang asyik memainkan helaian surainya. Setitik kristal bening membulir di sudut matanya. Mengucap samar-samar sebuah kata–atau nama?–entah apa, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Sebuah konklusi yang berhasil terbentuk di kepalaku sebagai seorang perempuan: _Kim Jihyun sedang teramat sangat merindukan seseorang, dan itu sudah pasti bukan diriku._

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan disini selain mendekap ponselku erat-erat di dalam pelukan–menggigit bibir bawah keras-keras.

 _Ah, tak apa. Setidaknya aku bisa menyimpan senyuman itu di ponselku ini, hanya untukku seorang._

 **.**

 _ **Fin!**_

 **.**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Ngetik tentang V karna aku kangen V banget sekarang huhu :') andaikan saja Rika ga ada... /dendamkesumat /hussgaboleh

Btw, terimakasih sudah baca! Kritik dan sarannya dong kakak :D


	4. Jumin's

**Mystic Messenger (c) Cheritz**

 _Han Jumin x MC_

 _Romance/Drama_

 _Please don't read if you don't like it! :D_

* * *

"Kau...?" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Menetes sudah keringat dinginku. Bibirku kugigit semakin keras tatkala sepasang _obsidian_ itu menelusuri penampilanku dari ujung hingga ujung lagi. _Lift_ ini masih lama menepi di lantai tujuanku ketika _ia_ akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku yang tepat ada di belakang punggungnya–ini lebih cepat dari dugaanku sebelumnya, dan aku belum benar-benar mempersiapkan diri.

"Kau... kalau tidak salah, yang baru saja magang disini?"

Ah. Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan respons seperti apa. _Dia_ ternyata mengenalku. Skak mat.

"Aku ingat pernah melihat fotomu di tumpukan formulir aplikan magang," ia berkata seraya tersenyum tipis seolah mengerti kebingunganku.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk tiga bulan ke depan, Tuan Han!" Aku membungkuk secara refleks, tergugu karena malu tak tertahankan.

Pria ini–Han Jumin–tentu saja sudah masuk ke daftar orang yang harus kuingat baik-baik tepat ketika Jaehee- _eonni_ memberiku kabar bahwa permohonan magangku diterima. Aku pernah beberapa kali melihat wajahnya terpampang di majalah-majalah bisnis, namun siapa sangka pada akhirnya aku akan melayangkan kertas formulir magangku pada perusahaan miliknya. Dan ini baru beberapa jam ketika aku memulai kehidupan magangku di C &R, takdir dengan sangat tidak jelasnya malah mempertemukanku dengan 'bos mafia' di hari pertamaku praktik bekerja. Di dalam _lift_ yang hanya ada kami berdua pula.

Aku tersadar dari segala pikiranku ketika mendengar sebuah dehaman kecil lantas cepat-cepat kembali menegakkan tubuh.

Kulihat atasan baruku itu hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali menekuni sebuah buku catatan yang ia bawa sedari tadi. "Hubungi saja Asisten Kang kalau kau perlu bantuan."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Han!" Lagi-lagi aku tergugu.

Dan hening pada detik-detik yang terlewati. Hanya suara _lift_ yang bergerak naik yang mengiringi atmosfer diantara kami. Aku meremas rok span yang kukenakan alih-alih berusaha menenangkan diri. Pria itu masih berkutat dengan buku catatannya, nampak sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kesunyian yang begitu terasa canggung ini. Ah, kurasa waktu sedang berjalan sangat lambat–aku bisa gila dengan tekanan yang sangat besar dari orang ini.

"Jadi..."

Indera pendengaranku refleks menajam. Dia bilang sesuatu...?

"Jadi, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyukseskan proyek 'bir untuk kucing'?"

Jantungku mendadak berdetak kencang. Otakku berpikir keras mencerna kalimat yang barusan kudengar–oh, apakah ini suatu metode tersendiri untuk menguji kompetensi calon pegawai baru?

...Ah. Lidahku kelu. Aku tidak terlalu paham mengenai proyek itu–hanya tahu sedikit dari obrolan singkat bersama Jaehee- _eonni_ di telepon tempo hari, dan bodohnya tidak kupertanyakan lebih lanjut (saat itu aku menganggap proyek itu hanya lelucon tidak lucu).

Pria berpostur badan tinggi itu tetap terdiam memunggungiku. Dan aku disini, menggigit bibir, berusaha mengeluarkan rangkaian verbal yang tak kunjung terpikirkan.

"Ehem..." Detik selanjutnya hanya dehaman yang berhasil lolos dari mulutku–sukses membuat sang direktur melirik padaku.

"S-saya rasa..." Aku gelagapan mencari kata-kata, "b-bir tidak akan pernah cocok dengan kucing–"

Aku segera menutup mulut kala menyadari kata-kata laknat itu yang justru terlontar–kudapati pupil mata sang penguji membola. _Duh, aku pasti sudah sangat menyinggung perasaannya...!_

"M-maksud saya–" aku segera mengoreksi kalimatku, namun kembali menggantung di udara. _Pikirkan apapun yang bisa menutupi kesalahanmu, wahai diriku!_

"Maksudmu?" ujarnya tiba-tiba dengan suara berat.

Aku meneguk ludah. _Ah, yah, sudahlah, katakan apapun!_

"M-maksud saya... Saya agak ragu jika proyek itu terus dilanjutkan dengan konsep yang sama..." Celotehanku mengudara tanpa kusadari. "Saya rasa mengembangkan produk yang lebih aman seperti susu untuk kucing akan lebih menarik minat konsumen..."

Ia nampak menarik napas kemudian memalingkan wajah. "Itu ide yang klise. Harus ada diferensiasi, dan atas dasar itu jugalah aku mengusulkan proyek ini."

"Saya tidak bermaksud menentang ide Anda," aku cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "tetapi menurut saya, bir mau bagaimanapun pengembangannya akan mengganggu kesehatan kucing dan kita tidak tahu secara akurat seberapa besar daya tahan tubuh kucing. Semua pemilik kucing pasti tidak ingin kucingnya sakit, termasuk–"

Aku berhenti berceloteh ketika mendapati kilatan tajam dari sepasang mata legam yang begitu menusuk hingga keringat dinginku kembali menetes.

...Duh, alarm bahaya. Aku harus cepat-cepat membelokkan arah pembicaraanku.

"–t-termasuk kucing itu sendiri, pasti tidak menginginkan majikannya merasa sedih. Akan lebih masuk akal apabila proyek ini lebih memfokuskan diri pada 'pesta untuk kucing', dimana kucing bisa menikmati minuman yang lebih menyehatkan dengan cara yang elegan seperti sedang meminum bir...?"

Aku melirik takut-takut pada pria itu–apa yang kutemukan setelahnya sungguh di luar dugaan. Kilatan matanya nampak berbinar memancarkan seluruh perhatiannya hanya padaku. _Dan membuatku agak risih, jujur saja._

"Hmm. 'Pesta untuk kucing'... Apa menurutmu ide itu akan mendatangkan keuntungan untuk kita?"

"T-tentu saja! Akan lebih baik lagi jika kita bisa membuatnya menjadi pesta amal untuk membantu kucing yang terlantar. Selain keuntungan finansial, kepercayaan konsumen terhadap produk C&R juga akan meningkat!" ujarku kelewat berapi-api.

Han Jumin tampak mengelus-elus dagu, berpikir. "Apa yang harus kita suguhkan untuk tamu-tamu kucing kita?"

"Seperti apa yang sudah saya katakan, saya rasa susu untuk kucing sudah cukup, namun dengan _packaging_ dan penghidangan yang elegan seperti halnya bir. Untuk itu, di samping pengembangan produk, dibutuhkan pula tim desain _packaging_ dengan kualifikasi utama penyuka kucing," jawabku dengan entah-kenapa-begitu-lancar.

Dan kalau tidak salah lihat, dahi lawan bicaraku itu tampak sedikit berkerut ganjil. _Ah, apa aku salah bicara...?_

 _Lift_ yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming seketika saja terbuka tepat ketika aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kantor di hadapan kami menyusup begitu saja pada pandanganku–aku berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan diri. Dan saat itu, aku baru sadar bahwa Han Jumin sedang tersenyum padaku–entah sejak kapan tangannya telah menggenggam pergelangan tanganku sangat erat.

"Apa kau suka dengan kucing?"

Kali ini aku berkedip-kedip kaget. Pertanyaan final yang benar-benar tidak terduga. Dan apa maksudnya dengan tangannya ini...?

"Y-ya... Kurang lebih saya suka," jawabku ragu.

"Ya, tentu saja..." Senyumannya semakin lebar hingga membuat dahiku berkerut heran. "Karena jika tidak begitu, kau tidak akan pernah mempunyai ide yang sangat berpihak pada kesehatan dan nasib kucing-kucing yang terlantar. Ikutlah sebentar ke ruanganku, aku masih harus banyak belajar darimu."

Sekali lagi aku berkedip kaget. Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku seiring dengan langkah kaki yang tertatih-tatih mengikuti tarikan tangan sang direktur muda. _Ya Tuhan, apakah ini artinya aku lolos ujian...?_

 **.**

 _ **Fin!**_

 **.**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

...Jujur saya rada bingung pas bikin chapter ini, mungkin karena pada dasarnya saya ga terlalu suka sama Jumin kayak karakter-karakter yang lain ya hehe /maafkannnheu

Betewe, kritik dan sarannya dong kakak :D


	5. Zen's

**Mystic Messenger (c) Cheritz**

 _ZEN x MC_

 _Romance/Drama_

 _Please don't read if you don't like it! :D_

* * *

" _Eonni_ , ada telepon!" Aku menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan ruangan kosong–dahiku mengernyit secara kontan.

" _Eonni_ , ponselmu bergetar!" Kali ini aku melepas _earphone_ seraya menyambar ponsel pintar milik Jaehee- _eonni_ , bangkit dari duduk–melongokan kepala ke segala penjuru ruangan apartemen.

Ruangan ini melompong–di lorong depan aku tidak menemukan alas kaki sang pemilik apartemen, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu aku yakin masih mendengar senandung merdu dari _pantry_. Jaehee- _eonni_ mungkin baru saja mengendap pergi entah untuk urusan apa.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Mengerling pada layar ponsel yang memampang sebuah nama: ZEN.

Ah, bisa-bisanya Jaehee- _eonni_ pergi tanpa membawa ponselnya.

Ragu-ragu, kuusap layar ponsel kemudian menempelkannya pada telinga kiri, "Halo?"

"Jaehee!" Suara di seberang terlampau berdenging memekakkan–sejenak aku merasa sebelah pendengaranku tidak berfungsi.

"Maaf, untuk sekarang Jaehee- _ssi_ sedang tidak ada di tempat–"

"Dengar, Jaehee!" –Sekali lagi telingaku berdenging, perkataanku benar-benar tidak diindahkan. "Besok beritahu aku dimana aku bisa menemui Han Jumin! Lihat saja besok, wajahnya yang memuakkan itu kali ini tidak akan selamat!"

Aku tanpa sadar bergidik–sementara orang barbar di seberang telepon ini masih mengira aku adalah seorang Kang Jaehee dan terus mengoceh tidak karuan perihal bos baruku di C&R.

"Umm... Anu..." Aku susah payah menyela, "maaf, tapi bolehkan saya bertanya apa urusan Anda dengan Jaehee–"

"Jaehee, percayalah padaku. Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran karena telah membuatmu pingsan kelelahan tempo hari. Aku tidak akan benar-benar merusak reputasinya. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kehilangan pekerjaanmu, tapi sungguh, aku sangat berharap bisa membebaskanmu dari si bedebah Han Jumin itu. Kau sudah cukup baik padanya selama ini–"

–Umpat-mengumpat itu masih berlanjut, mengalir bak air di sungai. Terlampau lancar seperti sudah diskenariokan sebelumnya dengan segala kata-kata kebencian pada Han Jumin, namun juga penuh belas kasih pada Jaehee- _eonni_ –aku bingung, orang ini sebenarnya jahat atau baik, _sih_?

"Jaehee, pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, besok aku akan menunggu di depan C&R sampai bedebah itu menampakkan wajah brengseknya padaku!" ujarnya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Aku masih diam–menunggunya kembali melanjutkan celotehannya. Kupikir celotehannya ini... cukup menghibur?

... Lagipula, menyela omongan sepertinya bukan cara yang jitu untuk mengatasi amarah orang ini.

"...Jaehee, kenapa diam saja? Kau marah padaku?"

Aku terkesiap menyadari nada bicaranya yang seketika melembut. Terkikik, senyum geliku merekah tanpa kusadari. "Maaf, tapi saya bukan Jaehee- _ssi_ , Tuan. Jaehee- _ssi_ sedang tidak ada di tempat..."

Sesaat setelahnya, sekelebat aku mendengar suara berdebam yang sangat keras dari ujung telepon–kemudian segala macam riuh rendah benda-benda yang terseret jatuh ke lantai, termasuk ponsel yang digunakannya untuk menelepon. Ah, apa aku terlalu mengejutkannya...?

"Halo? Halo? Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?" ujarku, harap-harap cemas.

"A-ah, m-m-m-maafkan kata-kataku yang tidak sopan, nona!" Dengan segera ia menjawabku–telingaku berdenging lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tolong jangan mencurigaiku! Aku bukan orang jahat! Sungguh! Kau bisa tanyakan nanti pada Jaehee!"

"T-tidak masalah, kok..." Aku menahan kekehanku–ia kini benar-benar terdengar seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah berkata-kata kasar oleh orangtuanya.

"...A-ah, Tuhan, ini memalukan sekali..." Samar-samar kudengar ia menggumam kecil–nampaknya ia menjauhkan ponselnya.

Bibirku semakin tertarik melebar mendengar gumaman nan imut itu. Sungguh berbanding terbalik sekali dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak barusan. Mungkin saja orang bernama 'ZEN' ini benar-benar bukan orang jahat...?

"Anu... Tuan Zen...-kah?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Y-ya?!" gagap suara di ujung sana.

"Apa ada yang ingin disampaikan pada Jaehee- _ssi_ sebelum kututup teleponnya?"

Lama tidak kudengar jawaban. Sepertinya ia tengah berpikir. Aku berusaha sabar menunggu–berharap dia benar-benar 'orang baik-baik' yang tidak akan menyeret Jaehee- _eonni_ ke situasi yang rumit.

"Tuan–"

"Tunggu sebentar," ucapannya tiba-tiba memotong–aku terpaksa menelan kembali kalimatku. "Kau temannya Jaehee, nona?"

"Ya, saya temannya."

"Rekan kerjanya?"

"Umm... Ya, bisa dibilang begitu sampai tiga bulan ke depan."

"Temannya atau rekan kerjanya?"

"Teman dan rekan kerja. Dia senior yang kuhormati, baik di kampus ataupun di tempat magang. Memangnya ada apa ya?"

Ia beberapa saat menjeda kalimatnya, kemudian kudengar helaan napas darinya. "Nona, apa besok sore kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Seketika saja seluruh wajahku merona hebat. Jantungku mendadak berdetak sangat kencang–oh, ya Tuhan, kukira aku akan kena serangan jantung saat ini juga. "B-b-b-buat apa? Saya kira Anda hanya ada keperluan dengan Jaehee–"

"Aku ingin berikan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf untuk yang tadi. Kau bilang Jaehee seniormu, berarti saat ini kau magang di C&R, 'kan? Aku akan menemuimu besok, sekalian mengurus masalah dengan Han Jumin brengsek itu. Boleh, ya?"

Entah kenapa aku mendengar sedikit selipan nada seduktif pada setiap lontaran perkataannya–membuat telingaku benar-benar geli dan seluruh tubuhku terasa seperti tersengat listrik. Suaranya terdengar berbeda lagi dengan yang tadi–yang ini terdengar begitu... _gentleman_? Ah, dia ini benar-benar pandai bersikap.

"T-tapi–"

"Boleh kuminta kontakmu, nona? Supaya aku bisa menghubungimu langsung."

Rasa-rasanya kepalaku ingin meletus saking bingungnya dengan situasi ini. Mulutku hanya membuka dan menutup tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang mengalir keluar. Aku merasa seperti kembali menjadi seorang remaja yang _cenat-cenut_ berkenalan dengan laki-laki _random_ dari media sosial–biasanya aku tidak begini, ya Tuhan! Tolong aku, Jaehee- _eonni_!

"Aku tidak akan menculikmu, kok..." Suaranya terdengar agak tersinggung setelah beberapa lama tidak kujawab.

"...T-tanyakan saja kontakku pada Jaehee- _ssi_ nanti," lirihku akhirnya.

"Tidak!" Kontan saja ia menolak tegas, membuatku agak melompat kaget. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja, rahasiakan dulu dari Jaehee, oke?"

"K-kenapa...?"

"Kurasa Jaehee untuk saat ini tidak akan setuju mengenalkanku padamu... Makanya, boleh ya? Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri, ya?" Ia tetap ngotot pada pendiriannya.

"K-kenapa bisa begitu? Jaehee- _ssi_ orang yang baik, kok. Dia tidak akan segan mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya–mungkin juga termasuk Anda jika Anda benar temannya, Tuan Zen." Aku membalasnya dengan lebih ngotot lagi– _walaupun dengan susah payah melawan debaran jantung yang menyebalkan ini._

"Umm..." Ia berdeham. "Kalau kubilang aku orang terkenal, apa kau akan percaya?" lanjutnya dengan nada kelewat percaya diri.

"Tidak mungkin!" sontak kujawab dengan berapi-api. "Kalau Anda terkenal, saya pasti sudah tahu siapa Anda–"

"Baiklah, baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak akan mendapatkan kontakmu sekarang," ia lagi-lagi memotong perkataanku. "Cih, kenapa direktor harus menelepon sekarang sih..." kemudian nada suaranya tampak terdengar sebal akan sesuatu.

Aku terdiam seketika seraya mengumpulkan kembali oksigen ke kepalaku. Wajahku mungkin kini sudah serupa kepiting rebus saking merahnya–entah karena malu atau kesal terhadap orang di seberang telepon ini. Benar-benar, aku benar-benar berharap ia sekarang menyerah saja–

"Pokoknya aku akan menunggumu di depan lobi C&R, besok sore, jam empat. Cari saja orang yang paling tampan disitu, itu pasti aku–" Sejenak aku mual mendengarnya berbicara– "Jangan sampai ketahuan Jaehee juga."

–Dan ternyata dia masih ngotot. Ah, merepotkan saja...

"Saya tidak akan datang," ujarku berusaha terdengar acuh.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang. Aku akan minta maaf dengan benar secara langsung dan memberikan apa yang kujanjikan padamu besok."

"Saya tidak peduli–"

"Dan juga, jangan pakai bahasa formal padaku saat bertemu besok, _jagiya_. Agak tidak nyaman didengar, hahaha..."

Wajahku yang sudah merona kurasa menjadi semakin merah kali ini. Apa tadi katanya...? _Jagiya_?

"Saya bilang saya tidak peduli–"

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok! Jangan lupa, namaku Zen dan berikan kontakmu besok ketika kita bertemu! Dan selamat beristirahat, _jagiya_..."

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak–meninggalkanku tenggelam di dalam kebingungan. Ponsel Jaehee- _eonni_ meluncur jatuh dari genggamanku tanpa bisa kucegah. Seluruh percakapanku dengan 'ZEN' dari awal hingga akhir terus saja berputar-putar di kepala–otakku konslet.

Aku tidak peduli dengannya, sungguh, tidak peduli–tapi juga penasaran. Ah, aku tidak penasaran, ya Tuhan! Tapi, sungguh, apa yang ingin dia berikan padaku besok...? Seperti apa sebenarnya dia? Apa dia memang orang terkenal...?

...Ah, aku kesal pada diriku yang seperti remaja labil ini.

"Zen..." Tanpa sadar mulutku menggumamkan namanya.

 _Baiklah, Zen. Awas saja kalau besok dia tidak tampan._

 **.**

 _ **Fin!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Aaaak maafkan saya yang lama update dan sekalinya update malem-malem gini wkwkw. Masih adakah yang nungguin fict ini update? Wkwkw /ketawangenes

Btw, happy fasting bagi yang menjalankan! Turut berbahagia karena suka dapet es-esan (?) gratis dari ibu-ibu tetangga wehehehe :D

Jangan lupa juga untuk berikan saya kritik dan saran jika berkenan hehehe...


	6. Saeyoung's

**Mystic Messenger (c) Cheritz**

 _Choi Saeyoung x MC_

 _Romance/Drama_

 _Please don't read if you don't like it! :D_

* * *

Saat aku sadar, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Masih di dalam posisi duduk nyaman di depan komputer, aku meregangkan seluruh tubuh dari rasa pegal hingga semua sendi berbunyi gemeretak–kemudian tersenyum puas seraya melepas _headphone_.

"Pagi, _uri jagi_ ~"

Sebelum aku mampu memahami situasi lebih lanjut, sapaan yang tidak asing itu mengudara mengisi keheningan suasana, bersamaan dengan sengatan kecil nan lembut yang menyentuh pipiku–ia menciumku tanpa ragu seperti biasa.

Kuusap-usap kedua kelopak mataku, memaksa untuk kembali terbuka lebar seperti sedia kala. "Ini masih tengah malam, Saeyoung," sahutku sekenanya–tak lupa tanpa ampun menariki kedua belah bibir sang penanya tanpa melepas pandanganku dari layar komputer.

"Uh-huh-uh-uh," rintihan itu meronta minta dilepaskan–aku tersenyum kecil sebelum mengabulkannya.

"Wajahmu jadi jelek begitu~" Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyemburkan tawa ketika melihat raut memelas pemuda _nyentrik_ berkacamata yang tengah mengelus-elus sayang bibirnya sendiri.

"Jahatnya... Padahal sudah kuberi ciuman..." Rajukannya ia buat persis seperti suara anak kecil–sungguh tidak cocok dengan suara _alto_ -nya yang ' _cowok banget_ 'itu. Ia dengan cepat membalikkan badan membelakangiku seolah benar-benar sedang _ngambek_.

Bukannya bersimpati, tawaku justru semakin meledak-ledak–aduh, perutku sampai sakit. Pemuda ini–Saeyoung benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuatku terhibur dengan tingkahnya yang sama sekali tidak _ja'im_ itu.

"Jangan _ngambek_ begitu, Saeyoung," ujarku seraya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya (masih dengan setengah mati menahan tawa), "aku minta maaf, deh, oke?"

Ketika pemuda itu berbalik menghadapku lagi, seringaiannya sudah selebar lautan samudera. "Permohonan maafmu akan kuampuni, wahai manusia!" serunya sembari merentangkan kedua tangan–mulai lagi, deh, kelakuan absurdnya.

Aku membalasnya dengan pelukan erat–ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Aroma maskulin tubuhnya yang sangat kusukai sekejap memenuhi indera penciumanku. Aku sangat menikmati setiap detik ketika kami bertukar kehangatan seperti ini–semakin membenamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya, menginginkannya lebih dalam.

"Sebagai ganti mendapatkan pengampunanku, kau harus menebus dosamu, wahai manusia~!"

Tubuhku pun limbung ke belakang seiring dengan dorongan kuat lengannya yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukanku. Aku agak kecewa, tentu saja. Aku masih ingin memeluknya–dan dipeluknya. Saeyoung payah memang, dasar tidak peka.

"Aku harus bagaimana untuk mendapat restumu, wahai dewaku?" Aku akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti permainan Saeyoung–mempertemukan kedua telapak tanganku di depan dada seraya memandanginya penuh harap, seolah sedang berdoa.

"Mudah saja!" Saeyoung mengedipkan sebelah mata dan menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang _game_ yang kaumainkan barusan, hehe." Ia terkekeh dan akhirnya kembali tenang, menarik kursi singgasana yang biasa ia pakai untuk bekerja dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku.

"Oh, _game_ simulasi kencan ini?" Aku sedikit melengos, melirik ke layar komputerku yang masih menampilkan grafik terakhir _game_ yang barusan kutamatkan– _game_ buatan Saeyoung. _Ternyata aku memang agak berlebihan berharap_ , rasa-rasanya hatiku membatin kecewa.

"Ya. Kau tahu, _jagi_ , aku membuat _game_ ini sambil memikirkanmu." Manik emasnya bergerak mengikuti arah lirikanku, pipinya samar-samar merona lucu.

Sejenak aku terdiam, pandanganku terkunci pada layar komputer–berpikir keras. Saeyoung pun diam dengan pandangan berbinar-binar–mungkin bangga dengan hasil ciptaannya yang satu ini, mengingat dia sebelumnya memang payah dalam urusan percintaan.

"Bagus," tanggapku singkat setelah berpikir cukup lama.

Saeyoung seolah tidak mendengar. Ia masih memandangiku sambil tersenyum-senyum. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Dewa jadi-jadian satu ini memangnya berharap apa lagi?

"Saeyoung...?"

"Ya?" jawabnya. Sepertinya jiwanya kembali masuk ke dalam raga tepat ketika aku memanggil namanya tadi.

" _Game_ -mu bagus."

Kami berdua sama-sama mematung hingga ia yang mulai membuka suara lagi, "Hanya itu?"

"Mau apa lagi?"

Saeyoung mendadak memanyunkan bibir–pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar _ngambek_. "Jahatnya... Padahal aku benar-benar memikirkan reaksi bahagiamu sampai barusan..." Kemudian kepalanya mulai tertunduk lesu.

Aku gelagapan menangkup wajahnya dan memaksanya menegakkan kepala lagi, namun ia tetap saja membuang muka. Sorot matanya memancarkan kekecewaan–ketidakpuasan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Ah, memang ada kalanya Saeyoung bersikap lemah seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa mengusap-usap pelan kepala merahnya–bertekad sekali lagi di dalam hati untuk membantunya lebih menghargai dirinya sendiri. Karena mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia membuat _game_ ini sambil memikirkanku adalah salah satu hal yang paling membahagiakan di dalam hidup.

"Saeyoung, Saeyoung, lihat aku," aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, "aku sangat menikmati menjadi heroin utama _game_ -mu dari _chapter_ awal hingga akhir, sungguh."

Ia sedikit bersungut, "Tapi aku tidak menemukan perasaan itu di dalam kata-katamu tadi."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku menikmatinya. Aku menikmatinya ketika kau membuatku menjadi tetangga Yoosung dan menjadi objek keprotektifannya di _chapter_ pertama. Aku pun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa-tawa ketika kau membuatku melakukan interaksi yang lucu bersama Saeran di tengah kelas pada _chapter_ selanjutnya."

"Benarkah?" Ia mulai menoleh padaku dengan ekspresi senang.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku juga benar-benar terkejut ketika tahu bahwa kau membuatku mengagumi V dan membuat perasaanku itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau benar-benar jahat, Saeyoung."

"Tentu saja," ujarnya seraya melipat tangan, "menurutku V tidak pantas untukmu."

Pernyataannya yang kelewat angkuh itu kontan membuatku tertawa–dan sekilas aku pun melihatnya sedikit menyunggingkan bibir picik. Dasar Saeyoung, ternyata ia diam-diam masih menyimpan 'dendam' pada V.

"Lalu selanjutnya aku dibuat pusing menjawabi pertanyaan bos 'manja' Jumin. Ah, aku jadi teringat masa-masa ketika aku masih kuliah dan magang untuk pertama kalinya. Dan puncaknya, aku hampir saja berteriak kegirangan ketika tidak sengaja mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Zen. Aku mendadak merasa menjadi orang paling hoki sedunia di _chapter_ itu~"

Saeyoung hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak sepanjang aku bercerita tentang kesan-kesanku setelah memainkan _game_ buatannya. Aku tertawa dan ia pun ikut tertawa. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, namun aku memang tulus menyampaikan bahwa aku menyukai _game_ itu.

Di luar kepayahannya dalam urusan percintaan, kejeniusan Saeyoung dalam menciptakan sesuatu memang tidak diragukan lagi. Meskipun menurutku, masih ada yang kurang: _tidak ada Saeyoung di sepanjang jalan cerita dalam_ game _itu_.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukainya, _jagi_?" Ia menahan napas setelah aku selesai berbicara.

"Ya, aku sangat suka! _God Seven_ -ku memang hebat!"

Sejurus kemudian ia menghembuskan napas dan memasrahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dengan senyuman perahu naga yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Ah, syukurlah..."

"Apa kau tahu bagian mana yang paling aku sukai dari _game_ -mu?"

"Yang mana?" Saeyoung menanggapi pertanyaanku dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Ia kembali menegakkan badannya, memutar kursinya tepat menghadapku–sama seperti yang kulakukan sehingga kami berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata, aku menyimpan jari telunjukku di atas bibirnya, "Aku paling suka ketika mendapatkan ciumanmu di pipi sesaat setelah menamatkan _game_ ini. Hehe. Aku paling suka dengan _chapter_ Saeyoung."

Kulihat Saeyoung terkejut untuk beberapa saat dengan bola mata yang membulat sempurna, sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan senyumannya lagi–senyuman yang lebih lebar dan lebih manis dari yang sebelumnya. "Oh, _jagi_ , aku tahu apa yang kaumaksudkan."

Kau tahu, aku paling tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup sesuatu yang manis, termasuk senyuman milik Saeyoung.

 **.**

 _ **Fin!**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Akhirnya sampe di penghujung fic ini hufftt hahaha /ngelapkeringet

Jadi gimana kesannya kakak-kakak setelah membaca fic ini? Apa ada yang nyadar sebelumnya kalo sebenernya dari chapter pertama banget fic ini tuh saling sambung-menyambung ceritanya meskipun keliatannya engga? Wkwkwkw kalo engga nyadar berarti saya harus banyak berlatih menulis lagi.

Dan memang, untuk memahami chapter terakhir ini kakak-kakak harus ngebaca chapter-chapter sebelumnya tanpa dilewat. Hampura pisan ngahajakeun wuehehe /tolongindonesia

Oke, sampai disini aja saya persembahkan fic ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan kakak-kakak pembaca Terimakasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya! :D


End file.
